Never-Ending Ocean
by slee.belle
Summary: Marlin Brooks was a man who always had a grumpy feeling in him and he is overprotective to his 07 year old son, Nemo. Dory Gibson was a woman who suffered short term memory loss when she was only a little girl. In a big city of San Diego, California, they have had a rough life all those years. But what happens if one day they meet each other? Can they change each other's lives?
1. Prolouge

_Proloige_

It was a beautiful, summer night in a city called San Diego in California. The cars were driving by the skyscrapers, the people still amazed by the view whenever they go pass through them. People were walking around the city, talking, laughing, just finishing off their night great.

It was an amazing night for one young couple. The couple's names were Marlin Brooks and Coral Kelps. Marlin and Coral met through their parents. Their parents were really great friends to each other whenever they were little. Marlin loved Coral ever since they were four years old. Over 14 years being together, their relationship was growing strong. During junior high school, Marlin was only 12 whenever he asked Coral out on the date. Coral accepted it and they have been dating ever since.

Now, they are both 18 years old and they were walking back from walking on the beach earlier that night. The two were walking on the streets, hand in hand, laughing and smiling at each other. After a moment of laughter, Marlin calms down and sighs before he speaks to his girlfriend.

"Glad high school is over." Marlin saids to Coral.

Coral looks at him with a "are you serious?" look on her face. "Marlin, you keep on saying that a lot. We graduated from high school last month. You should've only say it like twice."

Marlin chuckles at her. "I know but I just love the fact that we don't have to go to school no more." All of the sudden, to Coral's surprise, Marlin let's go of her hand and stops right behind of her. He then wraps his arms around his girlfriend's swollen belly. He rest his chin on her shoulder as he looks down at her belly.

"Especially if we're going to be parents soon." He whispers in her ear with a happy tone in him.

Coral smiles big in response. Right when their summer break ended and their senior year in high school started, Coral surprises Marlin telling him that she was pregnant. Marlin was so excited he couldn't wait to be a new parent. Coral's parents supported Marlin and Coral becoming new parents, and Marlin's mother did too. They help them move to a smaller house and help them get ready for the newborn to arrive. Marlin and Coral was so happy to have a child, but they are nervous at the same time.

"I know Marlin," She saids back, removing herself from his arms and started walking. Marlin follows her. "This little boy will be coming our way soon and I'm so excited! Only two more days Marlin!" She screams out, looking at Marlin with excitement in her eyes.

Marlin smiles big at her before he leans in and kisses Coral with all of his heart. She squeals in his mouth at the surprise in his actions. She wraps her arms around his neck as they continue with their kiss. The kiss wasn't heated at all. It was slow and romantic, just how Coral loves to be kiss. After a moment, Marlin pulls away and puts his forehead on her forehead. The two had their eyes close and was smiling at each other.

"I love you so much Coral Kelps." Marlin whispers to her.

"I love you Marlin Brooks. More than you will ever known." Coral whispers back, a bigger smile on her face.

Then, all of the sudden, Coral felt a kick on her belly, making her jerk away from Marlin's grip. Marlin open his eyes, looking at his girlfriend with a confuse and worry look on his face.

"Are you okay? Is the baby coming?" Marlin asks her immediately.

Coral shakes her head no as she rubs her belly. "No honey. Not at all. The baby is just kicking my stomach."

A sigh of relief wash over Marlin as he smiles at her. Coral smiles and grabs Marlin's hand before the two started walking once again.

"We need to pick a name for our baby boy. We haven't pick one out yet." Coral saids.

"Oh I already got one. It's going to be Marlin Jr." Marlin saids.

Coral laughs at his response. "We are not going to name our boy Marlin Jr. I like Nemo." She suggests.

"From that movie you like?" Marlin asks, not surprised that she wanted Nemo to be the name.

"Of course silly! I wanted Nemo to be the name of our baby when we first found out it was a boy. I just love the name. Its unique from all of the other names." Coral saids.

Marlin smiles down at her before he sighs. "Alright, we will name it Nemo. Nemo Brooks."

Coral looks at her boyfriend and smiles big. "Perfect." She whispers to him.

Before the two can do anything else, a guy pops out from an alley and points a gun at both of them. The guy was cover in all black and had a black ski mask, making the two can't see who it was. Coral and Marlin looks at the guy in horror as they stop walking.

"Give me your money! Now!" The man orders them, his voice was in anger.

Marlin pulls Coral close to him, making sure that his girlfriend and his son is safe with him. The two look at the man with a frighten look.

"W-we do not have any money! Leave us alone!" Coral saids with confidence in her voice.

The man comes close to Coral and points the gun straight on her head. Coral looks at him with frighten, but also a challenge look. "If you don't give me your money now, I will..."

"Oh no you are not going to hurt her!" Marlin screams before he let's go of Coral and tackles the man. The two fall on the ground and the gun was slipped out of the man's grip. The two men started fighting each other, punching and kicking each other.

While the fight was going on, Coral looks on in horror. Then all of the sudden, she feels something liquid moving down her legs. She looks down, seeing water moving down her legs. She looks down in horror and looks back at Marlin.

"Marlin!" She screams out in horror before she screams out in agony. She collapse onto the ground, holding her stomach in pain. Marlin sees this and stops what he is doing. He stands on his knees, his eyes all on Coral. His eyes go wide in shock, seeing Coral in serious pain.

Before Marlin could scream out her name, the man kicks him in the head hard, causing him to go back onto the ground. Marlin felt his head so light headed, causing his vision to go blurry and his ears ringing. Even though his hearing is starting to going down, he can still hear his girlfriend screaming out his name in horror.

"Coral..." he whispers out.

The last thing he heard before his world went black was a loud gunshot.

"Marlin? Marlin honey?"

Marlin slowly opens his eyes and then shuts it back tight. The bright lights above him is making his eyes hurt. He keeps hearing beeping noises beside him and clicking noises as well. He opens his eyes once again, seeing himself staring at a wall.

He groans in pain as he felt his head pounding. He moves his hands to his forehead, trying to make the pounding in his head to go away.

"Do you need medicine, sweetie?"

He quickly drops his arms and look towards his left, seeing his mother, Georgia Brooks, right beside his bed. Marlin sighs and nods his head.

"I'll get Dr. Gibson." Georgia saids before she quickly got up and walks out of the room.

Marlin looks around the room, seeing the TV hanging on the wall, a huge window right beside his bed, making him see the whole city. He looks down, seeing himself in a mint green gown and he is laying on a bed. Marlin puts his head down on the pillow and groans in annoyance.

He is at a hospital. That is just great.

The doors opens, he sees his mother and a doctor walking into the room. The doctor smiles at him as he holds two cups in his hand.

"Glad you are awake. My name is Dr. Charlie Gibson and I am the doctor for you." Dr. Gibson saids as he gives Marlin the medicine and a cup of water.

After Marlin takes the medicine, he looks back at Dr. Gibson. "What happen?"

"Well, son, you suffered a terrible concussion. The guy kick you hard it almost cause your skull to crack. You almost had a memory loss, but you are lucky. The police founded you and arrest the guy." Dr. Gibson explains.

Marlin eyes go wide as he remembers what happened earlier. "Coral! Is Coral alright?" He asks them, his tone filled with worry.

Dr. Gibson and Georgia looks at each other with guilt in their eyes, causing Marlin to get a hundred more times worrier.

"What happen to her?! Is she alright? Is our son alright!" He yells out in worry.

Georgia looks back at her son and grabs his hand. "Coral didn't make it. She...she was shot in the chest from the guy. She die right when police came. The doctors tried to save her, but they couldn't. I'm so sorry."

Marlin looks at his mom in shock. He just freezes on the bed, looking at his mom. His eyes was glassy right when his mother started explaining the story. Next thing they knew, Marlin felt the tears run down his face. He squeezes his mother's hand hard like she is the only thing he has left.

"Wh-what happen to my son? Is he dead too?" He asks him.

"No Marlin. Your son is alive. Coral was in labor during the time of the shooting and right when the police came, they realize it was time to let your son out of the womb. They got the baby out and took him to the hospital with you. He survive the shooting. Lucky son." Dr. Gibson explains.

Marlin nods his head slowly and looks down on the bed. Hearing his son was still alive made him feel better, but he was still upset that his lover was gone from him. Tears were still pouring down his face. He sniffs before he looks back at Charlie. "Can I please see my son?"

Dr. Gibson nods his head immediately. "Absolutely, but here is one thing about your son. He has a birth affect called meromelia. It's where someone has a lost limb either on the arms or legs. Your son lost a limb on his left elbow, so he only had an upper left arm, that's it. This doesn't happen a lot, but it is rare birth effect. It's not Coral or your fault at all, it just happens. Let me get your son real quick."

After his explanation, Dr. Gibson leaves the room, leaving Marlin and Georgia here. Georgia wraps her arm around her son and brings him closer as Marlin looks down at the bed.

"Marlin, please don't blame yourself for Coral's death. This is how our world is today, and we just can't stop it. I know you tried to protect her, and I'm so proud of you for doing it, but none of this is your fault." Georgia asks him softly.

Marlin nods his head in response as he wipes the tears from his face. Georgia kisses her son's forehead before the door open once again.

Marlin and Georgia looks up, seeing Dr. Gibson holding his baby. Dr. Gibson walks over to Marlin and puts the baby down on Marlin's arms.

Marlin was awe when he saw his son. He looks just like him. His ginger hair and pale skin and his light brown eyes, but he has the rest of his mother's features. The nose, mouth, ears, chin. Everything looks just like Coral.

"He is so beautiful." He saids in awe, having a biggest smile on his face.

Georgia and Dr. Gibson smile down at him. "What is going to be the name of your son?" Dr. Gibson asks him.

Marlin kept looking at his son as he answers the question. "Nemo. His name is Nemo Brooks."

 **Well, this is my first time ever published a story on . I hope you like this and I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 01

"Dad, wake up! Wake up!"

Nemo, who was now six years old, was jumping on his father's bed, his face was filled with excitement. Marlin, on the other hand, groan as he felt Nemo jumping on the bed. He did not like the idea of waking up this way.

"Come on dad you need to get up!" Nemo yells out with an excited voice. He stop jumping up and down on the bed, but he was bouncing up and down like crazy.

Marlin rubs his eyes and sits up on the bed. He yawns as he rubs his eyes. "Nemo what time is it?" He asks his son tiredly.

"It's seven o'clock!" Nemo answers with a yell, a big smile was on his face.

Marlin let's out another groan as he tries to make himself fully away. He was off of work today. What has gotten into this kid lately? Why in the world is he awake early!? Can he like sleep in once for a while?!

"Nemo, why in the world are we awake early?" He asks him, still not happy he was awake from Nemo.

Nemo let's out a big sigh and he grabs his father's hand, squeezing it tight and moving it up and down. "Dad, it's Monday. It's my first day of school!"

Marlin froze from his spot. Oh crap, he forgot about Nemo's first day at San Diego Elementary School. He knew all about it yesterday and help Nemo get everything ready for his first day of becoming a first grader, and now he had completely forgot until this morning. Sleep can make him forget anything, even if they were good things or just plain dumb things.

Marlin looks down at his son with an apologetic look. "Nemo I am so sorry I forgot about your first day. I can tell you are excited."

Nemo smiles big at his father and begins to bounce up and down again. "I am super duper excited. I can't wait to see Mr. Ray! I heard he is amazing!"

"I am pretty sure he will be the best teacher," saids Marlin, putting a warm smile on his face. He ruffed his ginger hair, causing Nemo to giggle. He chuckles along with his son, loving the fact that he can hear his son laughing along with him.

The laughing seized after a moment. "You need to go ahead and get ready son, I'll make you pancakes for breakfast."

Nemo gasps. "Chocolate chip!?"

Marlin chuckles and nods his head in response. "Yes, chocolate chip pancakes it is."

Nemo screams out in excitement, clapping his hands in excitement. He gets off the bed and runs away from his father's bedroom. Marlin chuckles as he gets up from the bed and starts walking downstairs to the kitchen.

He lets out another yawn as he gets out the pancake batter and a bag of chocolate chip. He gets everything together, following instructions from the box he brought from the grocery store. Not before long, he gets the pancakes onto a pan and starts cooking them. It wasn't before long until Nemo came downstairs. He was wearing a blue and white stripe polo shirt and khaki slacks with Sperry's.

Marlin looks over to his son, smiling down at him. "My son, you look handsome."

"Thanks dad, but you choose these clothes for me." Nemo saids with a smile on his face.

"Still, look very handsome young fella," he saids as he puts two chocolate chip pancakes on a plate. He walks over to Nemo, picks him up and put him on a high chair beside the counter. He grabs the syrup and the plate and put it over to Nemo. He grabs the chocolate milk from the refrigerator and pours it into a Mickey Mouse cup. He gives it to his son, who was beaming at him with a cutest smile he can give to him.

Nemo watches as Marlin cuts up the pancakes quickly and pours syrup on it. Marlin was quiet the whole time while he was preparing his son for breakfast. Nemo didn't really care because all he can think about is school, but he still wants to see if he was okay.

"Dad, are you okay?" He asks him, looking at him in worry.

Marlin looks up at him and nods his head, having a smile on his face. "Yeah of course I am okay. Don't mind me you little one. You need to go ahead and eat breakfast." He tells the little one.

Nemo nods as he begins to eat. While Nemo was eating, Marlin went back upstairs and change his clothes. He changed from pajamas to gym shorts and a T-shirt. He clean himself up for a bit before grabbing his keys to his car and walks back downstairs. Nemo was already done and was putting on his book bag, well, he was at least trying to.

Marlin chuckles at Nemo's struggle. "You need help little fella?"

Nemo nods his head, still trying to put it on him. Marlin laughs as he walks over to Nemo and helps him put on his book bag. Right after he got done, Nemo turns around and looks at his dad, a big smile on his face.

"You got everything, correct?" Marlin asks him. Nemo nods his head. "Yes daddy."

"Did you brush your hair?"

"Yes daddy."

"Brush your teeth."

"Yes daddy."

Marlin looks down, running his son's hair. Nemo's smile drop and his eyes landed on the ground. Something made him think about something else.

"Hey daddy?"

"Yes, Nemo?"

"Will the kids make fun of me because I have one arm?"

Marlin looks down in shock. He knew that Nemo was going to say something, but he thought it would be a good thing, not a thing he has to worry about. He kneels down to Nemo's level and talks to him, his hands touching his son's shoulders.

"Nemo, you are still just like all of those other kids. No one will ever make fun of you for what you have. You may be different, but that is because you are special. Remember what I told you about your arm? What do you call it?"

Nemo looks up at his dad and smiles at him. "My lucky fin." He saids, his voice filled with excitement.

"That's right, your lucky fin. Don't let anyone tell you differently about your arm, just ignore them." He gives his son and advice with a smile on his face.

Nemo went over and hugs his father. Marlin returns the favor, the two having a smile on their faces.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too my son."

The two pulls away and Marlin stands back up. "Alright kid. Let's get you to the school." He saids to him.

Nemo jumps up and down for excitement before the two left the home. It was going to be a good day.

 **Hey! It has been so long since I updated. Well here you go! I was watching Finding Dory and I found this lol so I went back. I don't know if I'll update this very soon but I'll try. Thank you for the favorites and then follow on this story. Oh plus the comments. Thanks again! :)**


End file.
